Guenievre
by vsutter1506
Summary: Guenièvre fait le point sur sa vie. OS sans prétention


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au génial Alexandre Astier.

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, la reine de Bretagne restait figée, incapable de s'endormir. Auprès d'elle, Arthur s'était déjà endormi, d'un sommeil lourd et agité comme l'homme torturé et bourré de responsabilité qu'il était.

Et elle, qu'était-elle ? Petite fille, son père lui répétait qu'elle épouserait un grand homme, une fois en âge de se marier. De prime abord, elle avait pensé qu'il se souciait d'elle, de trouver un bon parti pour sa fille chérie.

Et puis, elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un calcul politique pour faire de l'argent. Lorsqu'elle l'avait compris, elle avait cherché un peu de l'affection qu'elle ne trouvait pas chez son père, chez sa mère.

En termes d'éducation, Dame Séli était plus progressiste que son mari. Alors que Léodagan la destinait à se laisser entretenir et à faire des mômes, comme il disait, sa mère lui serinait que derrière chaque grand homme, se trouvait la femme qui gérait ses affaires à sa place et qu'elle se devait de devenir une femme d'état. Là encore, seul le pouvoir l'intéressait.

Et elle, alors ? Guenièvre de Carmélide, qui était-elle ? Une future femme-de-, dont le seul but ne serait à jamais que de permettre à ses parents de faire partie des puissants de ce monde et de s'en mettre pleins les fouilles. Tout ça, elle l'avait compris assez tôt. D'une toute jeune fille souriante et gracile, elle était devenue terne et dodue, mangeant pour compenser le manque d'affection.

Et puis était né son petit frère, Yvain de Carmélide. A sa naissance, elle s'était jurée de lui donner tout l'amour dont ses parents l'avaient privée. Tout se passa bien au début. Leur affection était mutuelle et on ne voyait jamais Guenièvre sans Yvain ni Yvain sans Guenièvre.

Et puis, il y avait eu son adolescence et il était devenu trop « cool » pour traîner avec sa sœur. Et Guenièvre était retombé dans ses anciens travers et sa morosité.

Et puis il y avait eu Arthur. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? A ce qu'il l'aime ? Qu'il la reconnaisse en tant que personne et non en tant qu'outil pour devenir roi de Bretagne et éviter des combats ennuyeux avec Sire Léodagan de Carmélide ? Elle se demandait encore de quelle stupidité elle avait fait montre en espérant un tant soit peu de considération de la part de son époux.

Sans oublier le seul homme à ne l'avoir jamais aimé, à n'avoir jamais aimé l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle : Lancelot du Lac. Qui s'était révélé être un monstre.

Non. Le sommeil avait vraisemblablement décidé, lui aussi, de la rejeter. D'un mouvement fluide, sans réveiller son époux endormi, elle s'extirpa des couvertures et quitta la chambre. Pieds nus, elle emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux cuisines. Personne sur sa route. Personne non plus aux cuisines, ni son père, ni même le seigneur Karadoc, entrain de manger son ixième casse-dalle.

Elle tira la porte d'un placard et se saisit d'un pain bien emballé dans son torchon, ainsi que de son couteau avant de s'assoir à table, l'air songeur.

Cette cuisine. Arthur qui la fuit. Arthur qui la trompe avec la femme de Karadoc. Bohort lui annonçant l'amour de Lancelot pour elle.

Chaque pièce de ce foutu château lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Ou du moins un souvenir doux-amer.

Guenièvre planta le couteau de cuisine mal poli dans le pain, prête à en tailler une tranche. Mais plutôt que d'en couper une elle en coupa deux et se servit d'une tranche de fromage et de saucisson.

Chargée de ses tranches de pain, elle remonta l'escalier. Ce mariage et sa vie insipide, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était la faute d'Arthur. Alors, pour se faire pardonner, elle lui montait un petit frichti.

Aussi silencieuse qu'à l'aller, elle se glissa dans la chambre, déposa son butin sur la table de nuit d'Arthur et se coucha à ses côtés. Sachant pertinemment que le sommeil ne l'atteindrait pas plus maintenant que quelques minutes auparavant, elle ferma pourtant ses yeux brûlants, laissant l'obscurité la soulager un instant.

* * *

Arthur s'étira, encore embrumé de sommeil. Il avait prévu de se réveiller tranquillement, sans se presser, après cette paisible nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars. C'était sans compter l'assiette posée en équilibre sur la table de nuit. Et ce fut le visage couvert d'une belle tranche de tomme de chèvre qu'il hurla :

\- ANGARAD !


End file.
